Only For You
by ToastedToastada
Summary: Yandere!France and Yandere!America, both being just a bit disturbingly creepy. "Francis would show the boy what he did to people who made Alfred cry. Only he had the privilege to cause those tears to fall." France/America
1. Only For You

**Only For You**

**Summation:** Yandere!France and Yandere!America, more crazy than you can shake a stick at. "Francis would show the boy what he did to people who made Alfred cry. Only _he _had the privilege to cause those tears to fall."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and do not profit in any way from this.

**Warning: **Framerica, mild language, and suggested violence.

**A/N: **Cleaned up version of my original for the kink meme. My first time trying to write a 'Yandere' character, might add more to it or another story along these lines sometime in the future. Writing Creepy-Insanely-Jealous France is fun.

* * *

Francis grinned as he walked towards Alfred's house, bouquet of roses in hand. He was up the porch steps and about to ring the doorbell before he started to hear it. It sounded like someone was crying. Thinking it was coming from behind the house he ran to the rather spacious back yard. All there alone was Alfred, his back to Francis as he shook in undeniable sobs. Ah, now this wouldn't do at all.

He walked over to stand next to Alfred before asking, "My little one, what's wrong? Why do you cry?"

"S'nothing. I'm not crying." Alfred sniffed as he wiped at his glasses, still not looking at him.

Did he even know how cute that was?

Francis moved to embrace him from behind, pressing the bouquet against Alfred's chest to show him his gift. "But when you cry, you make me sad. You don't want to make me sad, do you?" His tone was sweet, but the dark promise within it could still be heard.

Alfred reached for the flowers pressed against him as he shook his head. "Mattie came by to play baseball with me. Afterward we started talking about random stuff and then he got all mad and yelled at me for _hours_. All about how I'm stupid and fat and lazy. Then he stormed away and I can't stop…"

Seeing the tears still running down Alfred's cheeks made it even harder for Francis to wait to deal with the little bastard who had hurt _his_ America. Canada should have known better.

"You're beautiful and you have all of my love, little one," Francis pressed kisses into Alfred's hair, "he's only jealous of you. I will have a talk with Mathieu later."

He felt Alfred stiffen in his arms. "Talk? What do you mean talk? Don't you dare talk to him in fucking French like a damn whore!"

"It will not even be a true conversation, my America. I promise," he soothed. Francis would show the boy what he did to people who made Alfred cry. Only _he _had the privilege to cause those tears to fall.

It was really a shame that Alfred had such wayward neighbors. "And I don't want him coming around here anymore; he's already too forward with the rest of Europe as it is. Unlike my good Alfred, isn't that right?"

Francis nuzzled at his neck lovingly. "Isolated little Alfred, all for me, non?"

Alfred was pressing back up against him now, his body language the exact opposite of his tone. "It's not fair to me though, you're so far away. It's just you and that fucking Union full of sluts by yourselves over there!"

Francis knew this complaint well; Alfred hadn't liked the European Union since the beginning.

"It's necessary, you know that. Just as you know my clothes may come off, but I'm only ever interested in your bed."

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted, slightly crushing the roses. "You just know I'd cut it off if you ever even thought of having sex with anyone else."

France let out a quiet chuckle as he assured his truest love. "Only you Alfred, I want only you. I'll break the arms of anyone who ever says otherwise to you."

"I love you so much, Francis." Alfred turned his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

_No one noticed the missing Canada at the next G8 Summit._


	2. Chainsaws Solve Everything

**Chainsaws Solve Everything**

**Summation:** Yandere!France and Yandere!America, more crazy than you can shake a stick at. "Francis would show the boy what he did to people who made Alfred cry. Only _he _had the privilege to cause those tears to fall."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and do not profit in any way from this.

**Warning: **Does not go into gruesome detail but does mention/deal with the unwilling amputation of limbs by use of a power tool.

**A/N: **D: I'm sorry this is so short! I just needed to get this out of the way to build on the next part, and I couldn't think of anything else that wouldn't just make it convoluted and contrived. But at least we've reached M rating status? Also want to say that I love both Canada and Germany, and that I have nothing against them at all. They are the victims of my love.

* * *

Alfred loudly swore for what felt like the millionth time that day, cursing his lack of foresight. It figured that he'd forget just how much of a pain it was to clean blood out of power tools only after the fact. Normally he wouldn't mind the extra mess, but the less evidence of his most recent misdeed on his own property the better.

The object the blood was clinging to so stubbornly was his favorite chainsaw, the ever considerate Francis had given it to him for his birthday a few years ago. It had soon grown to be the second most favorite present he'd ever received (the first of course being the Statue of Liberty). Alfred_ knew _from experience that an axe would've been easier to clean - but the feeling of the chainsaw in his hands as he met out justice was just too good to give up in exchange.

The cause of all the blood (and of most of Alfred's current problems) was lying facedown, motionless on the red spattered floor next to his work bench.

Right now Germany was _supposed _to be attending some conference or another; Alfred hadn't really felt the need to check what it was for as he snuck up and knocked the other nation out with a quick blow to the head from behind. It was a little risky seeing as he'd done it just outside the embassy building, but the ends justified the means.

And so now he had an unconscious Ludwig with him in his garage. Well, maybe not _all _of Ludwig. Luckily for him Alfred had decided that the outright killing a fellow nation might be a bit extreme for the circumstances. So he'd compromised that a limb or two wouldn't be overdoing it at all. It was only his legs, not that big of a deal. He'd even been generous enough to bandage what was left. Maybe not with all the fancy anti-bacterial ointments that were usually recommended, but in his opinion Ludwig deserved an infection; several, in fact.

Alfred's train of thought was quickly derailed by the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door. Only one person besides Ludwig and himself should be at his house...

"Uh, I'm busy. I'll be out in a bit!" Alfred yelled at the insistent knocking. He really didn't want Francis to come in while he was still cleaning up, but that was mostly because he didn't want him to think that Alfred couldn't even take care of such a simple task.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" As Francis opened the door his eyes seemed to be immediately drawn to Ludwig's unconscious body, still lying on the concrete floor. It was only after looking up and eyeing the blood covered chainsaw and rag in Alfred's hands that he seemed to understand the situation and sighed in exasperation. "Dearest, what did I say about getting carried away?"


End file.
